Happy New Year's Day!
by castle of ice
Summary: its a naruhina New Years!family issues result in Hinata spending the last day of the year with Naruto.plz review!X3 thoughts are in italics by the way


**OKAY HERE'S THAT NEW YEARS ONE-SHOT I PROMISED ALL OF YOU. It's not 3 chapters or anything it's just another one-shot :p. ENJOY! XD!!!!!!**

**Happy New Year's Day!!!**

"Naruto-kun! For New Years Gai-sensei and I have decided to climb Mt. Everest 500 times! Would you like to join us on such a wonderful and youthful journey in which we will gain wisdom and find our inner selves?" Lee shouted enthusiastically. Naruto hesitated, thrown back at the sudden proposition, "Uhh, I haven't had ramen in a while so I'm gonna have to pass. Hope you guys have a Happy New Years though. Tell me about it later!"

Lee was about to speak when Gai entered the conversation.

"Leave him be Lee. Many people cannot take such a journey. I have been giving you special training ever since I saw your potential so that one day, you could take this trip with me."

Lee's eyes started to sparkle, "Gai-sensei!"

Gai's eyes did the same, "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Naruto sweat dropped, and left when he realized the conversation would continue like that for while.

"Man! That Christmas training was harsh! I can still feel the pain from all those push-ups...," his face became gloomy, " ...and all those sit-ups...," he started to drag his feet feeling the pain come back as he spoke, "...and laps on all fours..." he began to slow down, "...and leap frogs...," he was dragging himself on the ground by his hands,"...oh the pain~...."

He then jumped up, "But now it's over and I can enjoy my ramen all I want! I haven't seen the old man in a good time. I wonder if he'll give me a discount!" he said to himself with a sly grin, then sprinted off to Ichiraku laughing in sheer joy.

[Change scene]

"Hinata-sama! Please choose a dress for the celebration!" a maid shouted almost throwing 3 long flashy dresses that draped the floor in an effort to show the heiress.

"Uh...." The Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata-sama! Which coloured drapes should we put in the dining room?!" another maid shouted from farther away, trying her best to show the heavy things by lifting them over the heads of the crowd surrounding Hinata and her cousin.

"Umm-" she started but was cut off when another maid shouted out a request.

"Hinata-sama! Which set of China should be placed at the table for the guests?" and the maid held up two plates of different designs as she spoke.

"Ah-"

"Hinata-sama! What would you like for lunch?" a maid shouted out.

"I-I-"

"Hinata-sama! Your father would like to see you!"

"Y-yes I-"

"Hinata! Answer promptly!" Neji shouted beside her, startling her.

"H-hai!"

"Hinata-sama! The dress!"

"Hinata-sama! The drapes!"

Hinata covered her ears. She felt like she was shrinking and the maids were getting taller and louder.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata-sama!"

"N-Neji~!" she shouted softly.

Her cousin sighed. He took a deep breath. Then, in a commanding tone, "White one dress; Crimson drapes; the set given as a gift from the Tanami clan; and fish fillet. The heiress has spoken. I will escort her to her father now."

Immediately the maids stopped shouting and ran off to make preparations. When all the sounds had gone, Hinata removed her hands and got up from her crouching position.

"Th-thank you, Neji..." she stuttered shyly. Neji's response was however loud and angry, "Hinata speak up! You can't keep stuttering forever like a little girl! You have to accept your responsibility as the next heir in the Hyuuga main family! You must be able to at least reply promptly and with confidence! How can you let lowly maids overcome you!"

"I-I'm sorry! It's just...not that easy..." she said avoiding eye contact.

"What's so hard about taking control of what you already own!? Stand your ground! If you can't even talk to me on the same level, how do you expect to rule the entire clan!"

her bangs covered her face and its shadow prevented Neji from seeing her eyes. Hinata was silent as he scolded her. As soon as he said that last line she brought her head up defiantly.

He was taken back at the action and stopped talking, waiting to see why her face looked so determined. However, the face didn't last long as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Y-you say that like it's nothing! Not everyone can be as strong as you Neji! Since you're so good at controlling everything, why don't YOU just plan the ceremony!" she shouted and ran off crying.

Neji was startled at the sudden outburst but quickly recovered. When he realized what happened he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I can't do that because it's your job as the next heir...great." He sighed again and walked to Hinata's house to report to her father.

[At the house]

"What!?! Hinata's gone! Where?" her father shouted at Neji when he reported the heiress's absence.

"I, I'm not sure. She just ran out of the building. I've asked all the members of the clan as well but none have seen her in the area. She may have left to Konoha square.

"Well go find her! It's New Year's Eve! Preparations must be made for the ceremony! The celebration will be starting soon! It's already 5 in the afternoon! The sun is already starting to set! We must find my daughter before it is too late! She has no protection!" Hiashi shouted to Neji and the other members in the room.

All nodded and left in search for Hinata.

[Konoha Square]

"Neji's so mean...(sniffles). Being strong and confident isn't something everyone is born with (sniff). It's a personality that is truly admired by people like me with no self esteem...(sighs)...I probably have to go back soon...I don't want to~....(sniff)" Hinata mumbled as she walked through the market.

As she passed Ichiraku Naruto noticed her.

"Hinata-chan! Over here!" he called out and almost made her jump.

She looked up and saw the blonde grinning and waving at her. Her cheeks turned red instantly and she looked away to hide her face while freaking out in her head.

_"I didn't know Naruto-kun was there this whole time! Did he hear what I said? Did he see me crying? Oh no!"_ she thought. She quickly wiped her eyes and face and turned around, her cheeks even redder.

"H-hi Naruto-kun." she said softly while pointing her fingers together. "What? I can't hear you! Come over here! Let's have dinner together!" he said grinning.

Her entire face went red and her eyes widened. _"H-have dinner? With Naruto-kun!?!"_

She took a deep breath, let it out, nodded, then walked over to the little shop called Ichiraku.

She sat on the stool beside him and smiled shyly at his grin. Naruto's grin disappeared when he saw the tear marks on her cheeks, "Hinata-chan, were you crying?" he asked moving closer to her face, oblivious to her face getting redder. She pushed him away gently, flustered.

"N-no! S-some...dirt blew into m-my eyes!" she stuttered looking away and bringing a hand to her cheek. _"So close to me!"_

"Oh...You look thirsty. You can have some of my water." he said and passed his glass to her.

She stopped the glass from sliding down the counter with her hand and stared at it. _"An...indirect kiss! I couldn't possibly!"_

"I-I'm okay Naruto-kun. It was j-just because of the d-dirt in my eyes." she said reluctantly moving the glass back to him. _"For some reason I feel like I'm regretting something..."_

"Okay then." he said and took the glass from her, swallowing the entire cup's contents in one gulp. "Ahhh" he breathed out. "Refreshing" he grinned at her and she giggled. He started to laugh as well.

They stopped when they heard voices outside.

"Have you found her?"

"Not yet."

"We must keep looking. The ceremony will be starting momentarily." one ran off.

"Where is she." the other seethed.

Hinata jumped in her chair. It was Neji. Naruto recognized Neji's clothing and was about to call out to him but Hinata clamped her hand over his mouth, muffling his voice.

"Shh! He can't know I'm here!" she whispered to the boy. He removed her hand and placed it on his chest unconsciously, "Why not?"

"Because he's looking for me and-" she stopped and looked at him holding her hand on feeling the beating of his heart. Her cheeks flared and she shook her head to clear her mind.

Neji turned on hearing a voice call out and saw Naruto's orange pants at Ichiraku. Someone was sitting beside him. The flaps were blocking their faces. His eyebrows furrowed and he started to walk towards the shop.

Hinata's eyes widened on hearing the footsteps approaching them. "I-I just don't want Neji to find me right now. Help me please Naruto-kun!" she whispered bending her head in a small bow and closing her eyes.

Naruto's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and he was speechless for a moment. She looked up at him and he nodded with a confident smile, "Definitely. Ayu-chan! Please help us out!"

Ayu nodded and unlocked the door behind the counter. Naruto helped Hinata over the counter, her cheeks red the entire time. "Go! Follow her!" Naruto shouted in a hushed whisper.

She stumbled, but managed to make it and as soon as she closed the door Neji pushed a flap and entered the shop.

Naruto sighed with relief and slumped on the stool.

"Naruto." Neji said in a stern voice that made Naruto's hair stand on end. He sat up.

"Y-yeah Neji? Why so stiff? You're scaring me. Aren't we friends?" Naruto said laughing nervously.

"Where's Hinata?" the Hyuuga asked, more like statement than a question.

"How would I know?" the blonde replied. He was always good at lying.

"Who was here with you awhile ago then." Neji continued in the same statement-form.

"Some female ninja. She didn't talk much, but she was pretty hot!" he replied, grinning like a fox.

Behind the door Hinata's face went a deep shade of red. Ayu-chan smiled and patted Hinata's head.

Neji glared at Naruto, trying to find some fault with him, but Naruto sent back a weird look, "She 'teleported' with some jutsu right before you entered though. If Hinata's missing I'll help you guys look as soon as I'm finished with my ramen okay?"

Neji only cut his eye and left without a word. As soon as his footsteps weren't heard Naruto sighed and Ayu opened the door letting the heiress out.

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun." she bowed. "No problem!" he responded happily and grinned at her making her blush again. "Now I know it's none of my business so I won't ask. But since you're having family issues, you wanna spend New Years with me?"

Her eyes widened in shock. _"Is...this...a date?!"_

"You don't have to if you don't want to..." Naruto trailed off, taking her silence as a no.

"N-no I want to! V-very much!" she blurted out. She gasped and covered her mouth, her cheeks deep red now. Naruto grinned, "It's settled then! To the park!" and he lifted her up over the counter making her squeal.

He then took her hand and ran towards Konoha park, unable to stop smiling. Hinata was going crazy with thoughts about having a first date.

[Konoha Park]

By the time they reached the park, the last few rays of the sun were setting behind the Konoha mountain range and the sky was a deep orange near it becoming a dark magenta towards the buildings in the east.

"It's...beautiful..." Hinata said softly, more to herself than to Naruto. He stood beside her. "Yeah I guess...but don't you want to go on the swings instead? Come on, I'll push you!" he said and ran to the swing set.

She sighed. Naruto was just like a little kid. But she smiled to herself and blushed because he wanted attention, her attention. She skipped towards the swings and sat in one.

He pulled the chains back and pushed her gently forward, gradually increasing his strength and taking her higher with every other push. She made soft sounds of fright when he pushed her and laughed coming back. He smiled and laughed along with her.

"Ready? Here comes a big one!" He said. "Nooo!" Hinata said while laughing. "Ready or not it's still coming!" "Kyaa~" she squealed as he pushed her. Naruto ran around and stood in front of her.

"Jump and I'll catch you!" he shouted with arms open and eyes watching her. She looked down at him as she floated up, "W-what? No! Y-you'd get hurt because I'm heavy..." she said and blushed as she swang back down.

"No way! I'll catch you no matter what!" he said grinning at her. "Promise?" she said, still swinging. "Promise!" he said and gave her a thumbs up.

She leaned back as the swing carried her in the direction opposite Naruto to get more force. As she reached the peak moving backwards she glanced to the right and saw one of the members of her clan walking through the trees. She gasped and forgot she was swinging, letting go of the chains as she moved forward.

She was too busy in her thoughts. As the swing moved forward she continued to move back. Naruto ran to her when he realized she was falling back. He dived and the swing barely passed above him. The only thing that broke her out of her thoughts was Naruto's voice screaming her name.

He caught her midflight and the two crashed into the sand underneath.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay? What happened?" he asked from under her. He had blocked her fall with his body.

She leaned up and put one hand to her head. "I...I saw one of my clan members. Naruto-kun we have to get out of here..." she trailed off when she realized what position she was in and froze.

"Okay let's go." he said moving up but fell back when she didn't. "Huh? Aren't you getting up?" he asked, totally oblivious to what Hinata and any random passer by would think if they saw this.

"Y-yes of course!" she said, her cheeks a light shade of pink and got up quickly, dusting off herself. Naruto jumped up after and dusted himself off too.

"Let's go!" he said and held out his hand to her. She stared at him, her heart racing. "Come on! You said that guy was nearby right?" , "R-right!" and she took his hand. He closed his fingers around her hand and ran off once more. She was struggling to catch up, not taking her eyes off her hand in his.

[Change scene]

"The lake?" Hinata, as she stood and faced the lake just on the outskirts of the village. "Yup!" the blonde chirped in response while rolling up his sleeves.

He ran into the forest, gathered some rocks and pieces of wood and made a fire in no time. Hinata was impressed at his survival skills.

"I didn't know you...knew how to do this stuff..." she said in awe, as she watched the fire grow slowly. She didn't notice that she wasn't stuttering, that is until Naruto told her, "Hey you haven't stuttered for awhile!" , "Oh I-I guess n-not." she said looking down and pointing her fingers together.

He sat down on by the bank and began to cuff his pants at his knees. "Wait here." he said and waded through the water until he was a good distance from the bank.

Hinata watched him attack at nothing and splash the water. He kept looking back to make sure she was still there and waved frequently. She rolled up her pants as well and sat at the bank, submerging only her feet in the water. It was warm. She made swirls in the liquid and hummed to herself.

"I got one! Look Hinata!" he shouted towards the bank. Hinata looked up instantly at the sound of her name without the suffix of politeness. Coming from his voice. And blushed. She held a thumbs up with one hand and covered her mouth while looking down with the other. _"Come to think of it, I'm not stuttering that much either...are we...getting closer!?! Kyaa~~!!!"_

Naruto waded over and put the fish on a stick placing it just above the fire. "That one's yours." Then he waded back out. "B-but we just ate!" she shouted out.

The blonde stopped and turned around, "You're not hungry? Okay then, I'll eat it but I still have one more thing to do."

He turned around and bent down, grabbing some aquatic plants from underwater and moulding it into a ball. He the used a long stem from one of them as a string and, looping it around the ball, walked a bit to the left and lowered the ball underwater.

Shortly after, he pulled his hand up and an object appeared attached to the stem. The ball was gone. Hinata gasped in wonder, "What's that?" _"No stuttering, wow he's right!"_

Naruto didn't respond as he seemed to be absorbed in whatever he was doing. Hinata

couldn't see what it was clearly because his back was turned to her. He bent down and put the thing back in the water, then waded back over and fast as he could but right before he reached Hinata he tripped and fell splashing her all over.

As he surfaced he looked up at her and grinned, "Sorry." "It's okay." she smiled back and giggled. He looked cute wet

Naruto held out his hand and opened it. She looked into it, then looked at him with a blank face,

"There's nothing in it." she said without emotion. She didn't know if she was to be disappointed or angry or confused or what. Naruto, on the other hand, looked at his hand, turned it over, opened his other hand, turned that one over, turned around himself, and started splashing at the water,

"I just had it! Come on! How could that happen!" he was beating himself up. "I can't believe I lost it. Aw man, I'm so lame." he flopped on the bank beside her and sighed.

Hinata bit her lip. _"Speak up Hinata, speak up!"_

"Let's look again Naruto-kun. I'll help. What did you lose?" she asked. "I-I can't tell YOU." he said acting shy for once. Hinata was surprised. "Why not?" she asked. The only thing in her mind was how cute Naruto was acting right now.

"B-because...it was a special thing I got for you." he mumbled looking away and folding his arms over his chest. _"For me? Kyaa~!!!! XD"_

"Oh well, umm, I'm sure you'll find it if you keep looking! It couldn't have gotten too far."

"..You're right!" he said jumping up, "I can't give up! That's not my way of the ninja!" he shouted to the sky. "Be right back!" he said and dived underwater.

_"I still want to help though..."_ Hinata thought as she wiggled her toes and made ripples. She eased herself to the edge of the bank and stepped into the lake. The water stopped at the edge of her pants.

She quietly walked around the shallow end where Naruto just was. She saw stones, algae and twigs but nothing that stood out. She was about to sit down when something shiny caught her eye.

She used her toes to move away the dust covering the object to reveal a small, milky-white pearl lying in the mud. She picked it up and looked at it in her hand.

_"This must've been what Naruto-kun was looking for...it's so pretty...!"_ she blushed and smiled to herself. "Hinata!" Naruto called out. She jumped and quickly shoved the pearl into her jacket pocket. "I still couldn't find it. I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame.

"That's okay Naruto-kun. We can just um, eat that fish you caught!" she said in an effort to cheer him up. "Okay..." he whined and walked to the fire, but as he walked his stomach growled.

Hinata laughed and Naruto turned around with pink cheeks from embarrassment, "Hey it's hard work looking for a pear-" he covered his mouth. Hinata blinked. "A per? Per-what?" She asked smiling. He had just confirmed that she found the right thing in the lake.

"A perfect fish. The one we're gonna eat now!" He lied smoothly and took the crispy object from the fire. He literally bit straight into it which startled the girl. He was busily eating the fish until he noticed Hinata watching him.

He stopped and offered the half-bitten-thing-on-a-stick to her, "Want some?" he asked with a mouth still full of fish. Hinata giggled at his gibberish and politely refused. He shrugged and quickly finished the meal.

"There are so many starts in the sky Naruto-kun.", Hinata said lying on the grass. She shivered slightly. "Mhm." came a muffled affirmative response. The heiress turned to see an 8-pack staring her in the face. She looked up a little and saw Naruto removing his shirt.

She looked back down at the stomach that moved slightly as he took out his arms. Her face lit up with realization and she rolled onto her side, her back facing him. She was freaking out again in her mind.

Without any warning, arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. She felt something warm behind her. Her face changed colour from cherry red to a deep crimson.

_"W-wait a minute! W-what's going on! This is going too fast! I'm not ready! Kyaa!!!"_

"N-Naruto-kun w-what are y-you doing??!" Hinata said in a loud voice that only came out as a whisper.

"Huh? Weren't you cold Hinata? I thought that's why you curled into a ball. You were shivering while looking at the stars before." Naruto replied innocently. "I took off my shirt because it was wet and it would only make you colder."

_"Did he really have such good intentions? Is my mind really that dirty? No! I must keep a pure mind!"_

"O-oh okay. I-I'm not that c-cold though..." she said softly, her body still stiff from shock.

"I don't believe you. You weren't stuttering before and now you are so you must be cold you're teeth are chattering. I think we should stay like this a little. You're warm~" he said squeezing her a bit, "and you smell nice." as he rubbed his face against her cheek. Her body remained stiff. She could feel his breath on her neck when he exhaled.

_"I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN HANDLE THIS MUCH IN ONE DAY!!!!!!!"_

Hinata felt like she was about to explode. Her eyes were wide. She was looking around wildly for someone to help her like Sakura; but she was also looking around to see if any of her clan members saw her in this precarious situation.

She would be questioned harshly and followed around by at least 5 other female guards for the rest of her life. After a few minutes of visually scouting from the ground, she gave up the fact that someone would catch them here.

Also, after a few minutes of Naruto doing nothing but hugging her, she calmed down and her body relaxed. Feeling this, Naruto smiled to himself.

The slow, steady beat of Naruto's heart and his deep breathing gradually put Hinata into a trance and she closed her eyes, falling asleep without knowing. Hearing a soft purr, Naruto eased up a bit and looked to see the heiress sleeping soundly in his arms. His cheeks lit up with a light pink and he looked puzzled.

"W-what do I do now?" he whispered to himself, slightly embarrassed. After a few minutes of waiting for an answer that would never come, he slowly moved his arm from under her body, cleaned up the area they used (outed the fire, etc.) and tied his wet shirt around his waist.

He then picked up Hinata bridal style and left the forest.

[11:00 pm, December 31st]

Hinata woke up and rubbed one eye. She looked around with the other. She was lying on a small futon and covered up with a blanket. Beside her was a glass of water. Further from her was a small centre table that had an empty bowl and a remote that rested on a magazine. To the left of the table was a small stand on which a small TV rested. It was on the news and a reporter was standing in front of a crowd talking into a microphone.

Directly under the table was a cushion and to the right of that was a white door. On the other side of the room opposite her was an opened doorway. The light in that room was off but the outline of a cupboard could be seen.

And lastly, Naruto knelt at her side staring at her. He smiled when she woke up, "Finally! I thought you would never wake up! There's only one hour of the year left!"

Her eyes widened and she sat up immediately. She held her head in pain. Getting up suddenly made her vision blur. Naruto held her shoulders and eased her back into the bed, "You shouldn't rush yourself. Your forehead was very warm. I think you had a fever but it seems to be gone now."

Hinata nodded and lay back down. Naruto pulled out the cushion under the table and sat on it, "Welcome to my humble abode!" he said grandly. "I know it's not really big, but it's liveable and that's all that matters!"

Hinata giggled and he rubbed the back of his head. There was an awkward silence after that as the two sat/lay in quiet.

Hinata broke the silence, "Naruto-kun, thank you for helping me today."

"It was nothing Hinata. I had fun! Did you have fun?"

"H-hai!"

"Then everything's fine and that's all that matters!"

"But you didn't even know why I was hiding from Neji and my clan."

"Well, I'm sure it's not because you killed someone so I have no problem helping out a friend."

_"Friend? I guess these thoughts were only mine then...it's to be expected though...I shouldn't get too ahead of myself. I should just see this as a day I hung out with a friend as well."_

"Do you always do so many different things in your free time Naruto-kun?"

"Nope. Most people spend New Year's Eve with family and count down the New Year. But I like to think of New Year's Eve as what it really is, the last day of the year: so I try to do as many things as I can on this day, because it's the last time for the entire year that I can!"

"..." , _"Naruto-kun has no family to celebrate New Years with and here I am trying to escape mine..."_

"And this year I got to spend it with you! So I'm really happy today!" he grinned at her and she blushed.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"I'll go make us some ramen! The last time you ate the sun was still up." he said and ran through the darkened doorway on the opposite side of the room. The light turned on and sounds of water pouring and bowls clanging were heard.

Hinata stared at the ceiling. _"You're...really happy today?"_

She looked to the left and saw Naruto's wet jacket-shirt-thing on the floor. She leaned onto her side and put the pearl in the pocket of the jacket-shirt-thing and lay back down.

"Tada!" the blonde said and reappeared with a tray holding two bowls giving off steam. She smiled in return.

He placed the tray on the table and Hinata sat up. The futon was beside the table so she used it as her chair.

While they ate Hinata spoke up, "Um, Naruto-kun, about that thing you wanted to give me earlier at the lake..." she started.

Naruto's face dropped and she bit her lip. But she continued because she knew he would be extremely happy when he found it.

"I'm really sorry Hinata. I built up your spirit for nothing."

"Um, why don't you check your shirt pockets? It may have fallen in there."

"I don't think so..."

"Just try. It might be in there!"

Naruto looked at her with one eye. Her sudden enthusiasm was suspicious. Hinata looked down at her food as she ate to avoid eye contact. He leaned over the futon and dragged the shirt, still watching the Hyuuga.

Hinata slurped her noodles quietly, trying to not smile because he was watching her carefully. He put his hand into one pocket and pulled out, nothing. He then put his hand in the other pocket, a face still staring hard at the girl in front of him.

His eyes widened and he looked down using both hands to open the pocket as wide as it could go, to make sure the object in there was really what he was looking for.

He looked up at her but she continued to eat her noodles. She took a napkin and wiped her mouth, "Did you find it?"

"Yeah! Gimme a minute!" he shouted and skedaddled to the other side of the room where he dug through some random objects in the corner. He pulled out a piece of string and held it in the air, "AH-ha!" he shouted and Hinata giggled.

He turned around instantly, "No peeking!" and formed a ball facing the corner. Hinata just laughed again.

Soon he stood up abruptly and ran over to her, sitting on the futon behind her. "Close your eyes! No peeking!" he said again like a little kid with a surprise. He put the stringed pearl over her head and tied it behind her neck. As she felt the pearl against the top of her chest she smiled, keeping her eyes closed.

"Okay, open your eyes." Naruto said, trying to contain his excitement. She looked down and smiled at the pearl that shone in the light of the small room, "Naruto-kun...it's beautiful. Thank you so much!" she said and hugged him, her cheeks pink.

He grinned and hugged her back, "I'm glad you like it. I saw it the when I went fishing with Jiraiya and I knew it would fit you."

"Naruto-kun, Fireworks!" Hinata said in her soft but happy voice as she moved to the window. She, however, fell back because she couldn't move. Naruto didn't let go. Instead he tightened the hug. "Naruto...kun?" she said, confused at his actions.

She couldn't see his face clearly because the light was behind him.

"Hinata...I-" Naruto started but his apartment door suddenly hit the floor with a crash. He immediately broke his embrace and took out a kunai from his pocket. Hinata did the same. As the door hit the floor Neji entered the room, "Naruto, what have you done with my cousin!" his voice boomed.

A dog barked and Kiba and Akamaru entered shortly after. "I should've known you were hiding something when you showed such a lack of enthusiasm on hearing of her absence." he turned to Hinata, "Kiba helped me find you with the enthusiasm HE was missing." he said pointing at Naruto with his chin.

"And YOU," Neji said and turned his glare to Hinata. She started to tremble. Naruto noticed this and gripped her hand that held her kunai. She looked at him but he was glaring at Neji. He only nodded to indicate he was standing with her.

She turned back to Neji with a little confidence. "Has the ceremony started already?"

"How could it!? YOU are the main part of it. This ceremony is the starting of the New Year. It is also the starting of your new life: a life that everyone will acknowledge as the next heir; a life that will personally prepare you to govern the clan efficiently!" Neji shouted. His voice was getting louder with each word.

Kiba was eyeing Neji carefully. So was Naruto. He was getting all pumped up for something they didn't see was so important. Wasn't Hinata always being prepared to become the next heir?

"If you don't live up to responsibilities Hinata...Hanabi will be the next heir, not you." Neji said, looking out the window.

Everyone's eyes widened and looked to the current heiress. Hinata's bangs were once again covering her face and the shadows of it prevented anyone from seeing her face expression.

"I know..." she whispered so softly no one heard. "I know..." she said again a little louder. "I know!" she shouted and everyone could see she was crying.

"Why does everyone want so much from me! I'm still just a human! I wasn't born with any of the expectations of an heir, how can I govern the clan!?!" she shouted back out. Tears were flowing freely.

"Well you better learn those expected qualities and develop them to the level required!" he shouted back, looking at her bowed head. "Hinata! You can't!...just let her win like that..." Neji said the last part quietly. Only Hinata heard. She looked up at him and saw he was staring at her with eyes that blazed.

"Neji..."

"Let's go!" he shouted as he briskly left the room, brushing Kiba hard with his shoulder. "Hey!" the boy said in reflex but Neji just kept walking.

Kiba looked at Akamaru and the dog made a sound equivalent to a human shrug.

Hinata didn't know what to do. She wanted to look at Naruto, but she didn't. She wanted to see what kind of expression was on his face. But, what if he was angry with her for leaving her family like that when he didn't even have one? She didn't want to look then.

She curled her fingers on her knees as she knelt on the futon. She looked down at the two balls her hands had formed. Her vision was becoming blurry with tears.

Her eyes widened when a hand touched the side of her head and pulled it gently in the opposite direction.

Her head rested on a shoulder. She looked up and saw Naruto with his eyes closed. She didn't know what kind of feelings he was having. She closed her eyes too.

"What are you gonna do Hinata?" he asked calmly. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She bit her lip. "Go. You're needed somewhere." he whispered so that only she heard. Tears started to flow down her cheeks again and she sniffled.

He let go of her head and she got up slowly and left the room, followed by Kiba and Akamaru. She looked at her shoes as she walked down the corridor to leave the building.

_"But I need YOU right now...."_

Naruto went to the window and watched Neji lead the group down the road.

Kiba patted her head but she didn't respond. Akamaru whimpered and put his wet nose into her hand but she didn't respond to that either. Akamaru whimpered again and walked beside Kiba.

"HINATAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice called out from behind the group of four and the person called turned around.

Naruto was standing in front of his apartment building, "HAPPY NEW YEAR'S DAY HINATA!!!!! YOU CAN DO IT! BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted out as loud as he could.

She felt her cheeks get hot and she couldn't help but smile. Even though her voice was soft, she shouted out as loud as she could, "Happy New Year's Day Naruto!!!!!!!!!"

His eyes widened at his name being said without the suffix. In a response he probably gave her the biggest grin she had ever seen. She smiled back happily.

Suddenly fireworks lit up the sky from all directions and decorated the entire sky above them. Everyone looked up with gaping faces of joy. "Show-off. This was all planned I know it." Kiba said sceptically.

"Let's go Hinata." Kiba said and rubbed her head roughly but he was smirking at her. Neji only sighed and walked ahead. "Hurry up. We'll be late."

"Hai!" Hinata said cheerfully with a grin and ran up to catch her cousin. "I...", she started and he looked askance at her. She continued, "I will try my best." she said, looking ahead with eyes of determination.

"Hmph." was the only thing Neji said as he walked, but she couldn't see his smirk. He held his head and looked up at the fireworks in the sky. _"He changes all of us for the best doesn't he..."_

**DONE!!!!! CHU!!!!!! I WROTE THIS IN ONE WHOLE DAY BECAUSE MY INTERNET WAS BEING ALL "NO I DON'T FEEL LIKE WORKING TODAY IT'S ALMOST NEW YEARS AND IT WAS JUST CHRISTMAS" so I couldn't put it up when I wrote it [a.k.a. 2 days before new year's eve]. But thanks to no internet I had nothing to do BUT write the story :p. I think it'll be a good story though because today I got 23 out of 25 kills in Halo against my cousins who are better than me using swords...so today was good day XD. Still, I hope you guys like it! And yes, yes, I know the main characters are a bit OC but still review plesh! X3!!! and Happy New Year's Day when it comes!!!!!!!!!!!! from: Kiiri-chan :)**


End file.
